Made for Me?
by X.o.Cullen.x.O
Summary: Bella and Edward have problems of their own. They find each other and create problems among themselves. Bella becomes a stranger and starts to do certain things. Do they love each other enough to re-start a friendship or does it end as it is? Please read!
1. Talk about bad chapter 1

_**I own nothing of Twilight. Some ideas are mine...characters and some facts belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Made for me?**

**Chapter 1**

Today had to be the worst day of my life. For one, I hated when it snowed. Secondly my truck was stuck under a huge cave made out of heavy white snowflakes. It would have taken me forever to get my truck out and moving, but luckily best friend, Alice helped me before we headed of for school.

To make it even worse once I got out of my truck and took the first step, I slid. Then a hand stretched out to me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I knew that voice ever since my first day of school, "Hey Eric. Thanks. You know me 100% clumsy"

He gave a low chuckle, "Yea I do know. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea. Thanks again"

"No problem, bye" and with a wave he left.

Later on to make my day worse, _he _came along the way. He was in my English class. He was always open-minded and didn't really pay attention to what other people said. He dressed in an old-fashioned way. He was also the basketball team's captain. His girlfriend, as expected, was the head cheerleader, Tanya. I hated her so much. She wasn't worthy of him...but yet again who was? She probably didn't even know half of the words Edward said. The thought of it is actually pretty I was at study hall, Edward came to me, which was very strange. He usually never talks to me except in English when we are discussing a book as a group.

"What's up?,"he asked. I didn't say anything still shocked and simply waved. I saw that he made a frown and walked away. I instantly put my head in my hands, wondering what I had just done.

At lunch time I sat alone because none of the students her were my friends. The few that were, had some sort of a meeting because they were part of Student Council.

"Mind if I sit with you today?" a velvet behind me asked.

"Umm..go ahead."I immediately felt stupid for studdering.

"So what are you having for lunch?"he asked looking infront of me where there was no food at all.

"I'm not gonna eat anything. Not in the mod. You?"

"I'm not eating anything either. But I think you should get something to eat. Your voice sounds weak today and don't take this personally, but you don't look like yourself today." Why did he have to be so observant?

"Come with me and get something to eat. If you get something I will too."I answered hoping I didn't sound like a fool.

"Sure" We headed to the snack bar. I honestly wasn't in the mood for anything, but decided to take an apple and a bottle of lemonade. He took an apple as well, some pretzels without any salt, and a bottle of water. Far too healthy.

Soon I found myself talking to him about how bad my day had been so far. I also used the time to apologize for whatever he thought it was back there when he frowned and walked away. He responded by saying that he thought it was because it was a way for me to tell him to leave me alone. I quickly, maybe too quickly, contradicted to that. We had English class next. Once we were finished wih our "lunch" he walked together to English. I hadn't really realized before but his eyes were a transparent form of a liquid gold. His lips were a soft pink and they were full, his cheekbones were high but aligned. Although his eyes were beautiful, there was something that wasn't very pleasant, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

We then came to Mrs. Vargas' room where we were currently talking about wuthering heights. I had read that book many times already. Many people think about it as a sad book and I agree. But it's that they continue to love eachother no matter what happened. Then Mrs. Vargas assigned us a project and it had to be done with a partner...how I hated projects. And to my surprise, he came to me once the bell rang. He helped me gather my books, I thanked him and we walked off together.

"So Emily Brontë huh?"he asked me.

"Yea but I like it. I like the classics, dont you?"I asked to keep the conversation up but with real curiosity.

"Umm...well yea, but I have my favorites as in Pride and Prejudice. I also love Sense and Sensibilities by Jane Austen. She is definately my favorite author. But I'm not quite fond of Wuthering Heights."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm the "all is happy love kind of person. Pretty corny I know but Wuthering Heights is far too depressing. Before you continue your game of twenty questions, I was wondering if you wanted to work with me for our English project?"

"Yes" I answered too fast. "I mean we'll have to set up a schedule so I'll meet you after 8th period at the lot because as for now we're going to be late for our next class."

"Oh yea. Sure I'll see you then." With a quick wave he stormed off to his next class.

The late bell rung once I was at the door of my next class, science. Mr. Grontop gave me a late slip on my report. However, I felt it was totally worth it. Then as soon as that class was over I walked to my locker to put away my books for the day and get the ones I needed for my homework.

"Hey you didn't forget about our deal, did you?" woah, he scared me since he was casually leaning against the locker next to me.

"Oh well no I didn't but period 8 isn't over yet. And part of our deal was to meet at the lot." I answered proving my point.

"Guess you're right. Anyways I can't meet you later because my teacher gave me detention for being late to class. Sorry."

"Oh well that's ok because I have to stay afterschool with Mr. Grontop to help him with the animals. What room are you in?"

"Well that's sort of a coinsidence because I have detention with Mr. Grontop. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure" I managed to chock out right before Tanya showed up. For all this time I had entirely forgot about her.

"Edward" she greeted him along with a kiss in the cheek. "Who's this?"

"This is Bella. My friend."

"Hi-" I began stretching my hand out to give her hand a shake.

"Don't touch me. This thing is you're friend Edward?" she asked in complete awe as if it were as hard as rocket science.

"Thing?! I'm a person and I have a name!" I screamed at her. I thought he was going to add on to that, but he didn't. I mean it only made sense for him to take her side. I mean what else is he going to say to his girlfriend? She's nice and sweet...yea right! I was almost finished with the animals when Edward walked in. I stayed in the same rooom as him for only five minutes and then I finished. Mr. Grontop thanked me and I answered "you're welcome." I acted as if I didn't know he was there. Then I walked to my car to wish that I hadn't. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Cleared up? chapter 2

**_I own nothing of Twilight...not even Edward Cullen or Robert Pattinson- yet! Just kidding! _**

**Made for me?**

**Chapter 2**

_Then I walked to my car to wish that I hadn't. What had I gotten myself into?_

"Well, well, well who do we have here?, should I tell you why I'm here?" she asked with an evil tone to her voice.

"Actually no, you don't have to, now if you'll please excuse me-" I said with a firm tone in my voice once she grabbed my hand and turned me around to face her.

"Listen to me. No one...meaning _NO ONE_ steals my boyfriend. So let him and me be. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" having said that she slapped my cheeck leaving me a mark on it. I didn't want to get involved with her so I yanked the door open and got in. I called Alice to see if she would let me stay with her. It's not like she had a reason to say no. I stayed there almost every week because of my conditions at home.

When she opened the door she gasped immediately noticing my cheek and as soon as she allowed me to, I explained everything to her. Then my phone began vibrating. It wasn't a number I recognized and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Bella, hey where are you?"

"Edward? Why does it matter to you?"

"Well we need to clear things up and we still have a project to do, remember?"

"Well yea but I think it would be better if we weren't partners anymore. And there's nothing to clear up. So bye." I added quickly.

"Wait! I'm confused. Yes there is something to clear up. Where are you?" I couldn't believe he was honestly being as absurd as to continue to want to speak to me.

"I'll meet you at the Buenavista cafè" I answered

"Alright meet you there in a few." was all he said before he hung up. With a sigh I told Alice and I left. Luckily the cafè was infront of her house.

When I got there he was waiting staring at a random car. He spotted me and stood up pulling the chair out for me. I knew this was going to be bad. Surprisingly he didn't ask about my cheek. Did Tanya tell her what she had done? Yeah right.

"So... I'm very sorry." he started. woah. That was random. What does he have to be sorry for?

"Sorry for what?" I asked immediately.

"I know how you got that mark on your cheek and I _am _sorry"

"You are not at fault. How do you know?"

"Well when I was in detention and you left, I stared after you. Don't take it the wrong way. And then I saw Tanya at your car from the window. I read what she was saying and I guess that's what you meant by telling me you didn't want to be my partner anymore. But it's ok she won't bother you anymore." He stated firmly.

"How would you know that?"I asked.

"Well I...broke up with her." Once he said that self-conciously I groaned thinking that _I _was at fault for that.

"What's wrong?"He asked almost instantly.

"Well I hate to be the reason for which you two finished." I said sourly.

"Bella, you are _not_ the reason for which I made my desicion. It was her, and I was going to end our relationship before anyway. She's far too..." He didn't finish his sentence but looked thoughtful.

"I could think of some adjectives to finish that sentence but I'm not going to say them out loud and in public, too much mixed company." I reponded and he answered with a laugh. I swear his laugh was the most magical sound that ever existed.

"Yea I can only guess what they are. So can we still be friends?" he asked changing the subject to a more serious matter.

I tried to look thoughtful even though I knew my answer.

"Bella are you seriously thinking about it?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." I lied. He gave the strangest look which almost looked painful. Finally I came up with a deal that he would take if he wanted to be my friend, "I'll be your friend if you give half of that cheescake slice."

"Bella? All I want is some friendship and I end up loosing half of my dessert?"He said cutting it in half and handing me a fork. I smiled triumphantly and took a bite.

"Ok. We can still be friends." I answered and he smiled showing his perfectly glowing teeth. And just when I thought things were going perfectly well, his phone rang.


	3. Here we go chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing of Twilight-tear tear :'( :'( **_

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while but you can blame teachers for that. Especially math ones! I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you to all of those who are currently reading my story and taking your time from your busy schedules. THANKS to ****DESTINED-to-be-a-WRITER for all of her continous support and suggestions. Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors!**

**Made for me?**

**Chapter 3**

_And just when I thought things were going perfectly well, his phone rang._

"Hey pretty lady! What's up?" he answered. I believe that I have never felt so bad before in my life not even with my conditions at home. I was about to get up but I realized that I was completely frozen from head to toe. My lips wouldn't even open and suddenly I felt the urge to breathe. That was wiered...I had forgotten to_ breathe! _How many people do that? I continued to listen to him, it wasn't like I could just walk away anyway.

"Yea of course. Can I catch you later?" He waited and then answered. "I'm with a friend and yes she's a girl. Can we discuss this later? I'll see you later. Bye"

As I began to catch his words, I felt as if I was about to break into pieces. What did he mean by "I'll see you later?" who was he seeing? Why was she so pretty? Was I _jealous? _I couldn't be...I had just met him as in actually talking to him! I never really knew him. Did I honestly like him?

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked like a true gentleman. When he realized I couldn't move, he gave me a gentle shake saying, "Bella?, Bella?, Bella?! he asked a third time nearly yelling at me.

"Yea?"I asked with real pain in my voice. I guess he was able to see it because he asked if I was ill. I answered with a "no" but then when I was able to move my eyes I looked into his. Without really thinking about anything I asked, "Who was that?"

"On the phone?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yea" I answered with real curiosity. So much that I couldn't even speak slowly or without him noticing.

"That was my sister, Rosalie."

"You have a sister?" I asked a bit relieved.

"Uh huh. She's nice sometimes. Other times she can be a real pain. But she's a really good friend despite all that she's been through."

"What exactly has she been through?" He didn't answer my question and I assumed it was because it was a bit too personal.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked again.

"No thank you. I'm staying over Alice's tonight." Then he asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

Woah. That was a shocker. "Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

He looked around and leaned a bit into the table and searched my eyes deeply. I know I got lost into his and for all I know I could have been drooling. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Where?" I asked immediately.

"A really nice place I like to be when I am alone. I'd like for you to come."

"Ok. I'll come." I said. Then he shot up so quickly I almost missed it and I got up too. He paid for whatever he ate and escorted me out of the cafè. We got in the car and he drove very quickly, I was used to driving quickly..or at least being in a speeding veichle. With my mother-

"What's your family like?" he asked interrupting my train of thought. That's when I felt a huge lump in my throat. I don't think I was able to speak. Thankfully, we had arived and he was parking the car in the middle of...no where. Then he guided me to a beautiful meadow. It was amazing. The green grass swaying back and forth because of the gentle breeze. There were lilacs averywhere along with roses and different kinds of flowers of every color. The aroma was beautiful but even when there was many delicious scents going through my head, the only one that stuck out to me was his. It was freaking addicting. I just wanted to go straight up to him and sniff his shoulder or his chest. His scent was the only one able to make me dizzy. Not even alcohol's scent could do that. Then he sat down in a log saying, "Come and sit here" patting the empty space next to him. I quickly approached and he took both of my hands in his whispering "Bella, there's something you must know about me. But before you run away, listen to me first. Please." He took a deep breath and I sat there picturing what it could possibly be that had him so worked up.

___________________________________________________________________

**Please review. I need to know what you readers think about this story. If you don't like how it's going or something tell me. As a good character in a book said, "don't try to spare my feelings-please..." So away you go to review! **


	4. Ready? chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight…unfortunately! I wish I did but I don't. :'( Thanks to you all! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. **_

**Made for me? **

**Chapter 4**

_He took a deep breath and I sat there picturing what it could possibly be that had him so worked up._

"My family…" he began and then broke of our gaze. His eyes wondered from our hands which were interlocked, and the beautiful scenery infront of us. I was wondering what was going on. I am probably the least patient person in the world and the curiosity was killing me.

"Bella, I don't have a family. I don't know where or who they are. I have no idea who I am or where I come from. I don't even know if they're alive or if they're dead. I have a sister but that's because no one was willing to adopt me and her together. I don't know where I would be without her. She is incredibly special in my life and I wish I could do more for her because I can't give her the love that a mother could not even the love a father could. I love her and she has grown to understand me and vise-versa. I try my best at being both a parent and a sibling to her but it's extremely difficult. I can't talk to her about "grown up stuff" because it would be extremely wiered. I. Am. An. Orphan." he finished making his last statement crystal clear. He then searched for something in my eyes. He let my hands free. "That is all. You may go now. I won't hold you back." he said.

"You think I would run off?" I asked a bit offended. Then I saw a tear drop from his left eye. I held up my left palm and wiped it away. The tip of my index finger was wet from the moisture and quickly dried up.

"You won't?" he asked, almost shocked.

"Do I have a reason to?" I continued.

"I don't know. I mean the last person I told was my friend, or thought to be my friend, Jacob Black. After I told him, he looked at me disgusted and quickly got rid of me. As if I were his worst enemy he slapped me saying, 'You are an orphan. As in a poor homeless kid. Well good luck on your own 'cuz I'm not gonna be there anymore.' and he ran off. I was hoping that you wouldn't do the same. But part of me told me that you would because I'm not a good friend for you. Was I wrong?" I looked at him and reached my hand for his. He willingly took it and looked at me. As I looked at him in order to respond to his answer,

"Edward you're question is 'were you wrong in believing that I would leave you' and the answer to that is yes. You were terribly wrong. I choose my friends based on who they are. Not where they come from, or how they look, or any of that material stuff. You are incredibly talented and smart and most of all brave. I won't run away." As I concluded my little rant he let go of my hand only to pick me up in both of his. He made a circle and his hug was very tight. I needed oxygen.

"Thank you Bella. I now know that I was terribly wrong to think that you would leave me just because I'm an orphan, but I had a fear from previous times so I think I had a reason to believe that. I'm sorry." And with that he let me go. I inhaled a lot of oxygen or so I thought so. I mostly inhaled his scent but it was just as good. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He leaned down and gave my lips the needed medecine. I met his and urgently took them in mine. His lips moved and they were the most gentle things I have ever encountered. This was my very first kiss and it was with with Edward Cullen. Definately special. He continued and we probably would have if it weren't for the fact that my phone vibrated in my pocket. I broke away and looked to see it was Alice calling. I had completely forgotten about her and to be honest I had forgotten about everything else but Edward and me. I quickly said, "I have to take this." and I took a giant intake of breath and exhaled saying, "hello."

"Bella are you still with him?" she asked urgently. I was in desperate need of breath but tried not to show it. I didn't succeed because she asked, "Bella am I interrupting?"

"Yes to both" I answered once I had recovered enough air. "I don't know what time exactly I'm going to be home but I'll text you later, Ok?"

"Of course Bella. Enjoy!" She said with an evil tone in her answer and it was evident that she was smiling. Then I turned around to where he was. I didn't see him anywhere. Where had he gone? Was I that bad of a kisser? Sure it was my first time but I don't think that I could have possibly been that bad. Then I let out a loud gasp when I was pulled to the floor. He held me tight so I wouldn't hurt myself. I landed on top of him. This was an uncomftorable position. But who cared. He held my shoulders straight and said "I'm sorry."

Wait, what? "Sorry for what?" I asked sitting up, not knowing at all what he was talking about.

"Well I shouldn't have kissed you. That was completely unexpected. But I thought it went along with the moment. My urge took control of me. Sorry."

"Don't be. I know that I'm not. That was actually my first kiss. I know, I know, corny but I never really felt the need to. I never really was allowed to. It gets complicated." I answered trying hard to believe that I hadn't said that out loud. I guess I did say it out loud because he answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Edward, just as you have problems I do to." I said in surrender with myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry I never meant to bring that up. Do you mind sharing?" he asked.

"Not really." I sighed. "My mother... my mother died when I was seven. It's almost ten years. My father got re-married. She isn't the nicest or most educated woman on Earth. I never expected my dad to be so harsh. She is certainly something beacuse of the way she looks. She is a...slut I guess. She goes around kissing other guys and ends up getting money. My father doesn't care at all. Not for her, not for me. Infact he always says that I should be like my step mother, work hard to get money. As if I would do such a thing. If he found out I kissed a guy he would be digging through my pockets for the money. What he uses the money for...beer and cigaretts. Just know that I don't like the way either one of them act."

"Oh. I didn't know that you had such a problem. You know it's nice to meet someone who understands what I'm talking about." he said with a heartbreaking crooked smile. I only nodded in response because I was speechless. Then after a brief moment he asked, "Would you like to meet my sister Rosalie?"

Meeting his sister? What if she didn't like me? I guess it's worth a shot, right? "Sure. When?"

"Do you mind if we go now?" he asked looking up at the sky where the sun began to set down.

"Not really."

"Then lets go." He said pulling me up from my sitting position. I guess we were there longer than I thought because I realized my back was sore from sitting in one position for so long. We walked, almost ran to his volvo hand in hand. He opened the passenger's seat for me and quickly walked to the driver's seat. He took off once again. Was I really ready to meet his sister?


	5. The Beginning of the End chapter 5

**I know I'm about a year late here. I am very sorry but school has been difficult for me and I have been starting out a bit rough on time. I barely have time to breathe! (exaggeration but you get the point) I will try to update one chapter a week, but like I said time is very difficult to find. **

**I would also like to know if anyone is even reading this story at all. If so I thank you so much for being patient. Please review! Thank you and again I am so very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. –Though I wish I did -- *Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors.* **

_**Made For Me? **_

_Was I really ready to meet his sister?_

As we were on our way to his house I remembered how I haven't talked to Charlie in a while. I always see his...partner, but never him. He's always elsewhere drinking and getting high. I hated how I had no real mother, I was alone always. Sometimes I wish I could kill myself. Alice was there for me though. She was almost like a mother with exception of her shopping addiction. She is a total teenager in that area. She and I always spend time together. There was only one time where I got seperated from her for a whole month. Charlie locked me up at home since I was of no use when it came to finances. I was free when the school noticed my continous absentees and decided to report to the police. Charlie, being Charlie, gave the excuse that we were on vacation. I was forced against my will to lie. Then Alice and I were together again. If it weren't for the fact that I know I like guys, I'd think she was my soulmate.

Edward noticed my silence because he broke it.

"What are you thinking about?"

I debated in my head whether I would tell him the truth or lie. I was still undecided so I just said, "About my family" This wasn't a complete lie. I just wish he doesn't ask for more.

"We're here", he spoke to me. He quickly got out of his seat and helped me out. I have never been helped out of a car in my life, but it was a good feeling. I felt an akward silence. I wanted to speak to him, but I was afraid or maybe nervous was a better word. He remained silent as well, much to my amusement. I watched as he put the key in the lock and twisted the knob. Then he said, "You can come in"

As I entered the room I saw her. The one who had left me a mark. The one who threatened me to stay away from Edward. The one who was at the top of my "I hate list." But why was she here? Why had Edward told me to be his friend and that Tanya wouldn't be a part of my life anymore? He lied. He told me they were done. But they obviously weren't. She was sitting with another blonde, who I could only assume as Edward's sister. They seemed like bestfriends. Was this her plan all along. Or was it his? I felt the urge to cry and my head began to hurt because of all the questions in my head. I guess that was why Edward was quiet most of the ride. I should have known something like this would happen to me. I hate myself and I hate him. I. Hate. My. Life.


	6. Ending the Pain chapter 6

**I know the last chapter was short so I am posting this one up really quickly because I felt bad. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up and I might even stay up until 4:00am writing weekly updates for you (;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**Made for Me?**

_._

So with tears in my eyes I turned around and ran. I ran away from him, from her, from there. I needed to breathe. Why was I even jealous. Or was it that I was mad? I think it was a mixture of that and more.

"BELLA!"

I heard him yell after me and I just answered, "What?!" not really wanting an answer so i continued to run.

"BELLA, don't go. Wait!"

Ha! Wait for him, no. There was no way I was going to forgive him. He made me feel wanted one moment. Then the next he completely banished me. He made me feel like a piece of crap, that I always knew I was. He was so nice and smart and that was what made me want to go back to him and never let go. But he hurt me deep. It was almost the same feeling that I felt when I remembered Emmet. I was broken, I was ripped apart. I kept running and running. As much as I wanted to go to Alice, I needed to go to my house. I don't even know when Edward stopped following me but I very quickly got home. I opened the front door and was greeted by Charlie.

"Why are you home so late?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"I was out with some friends." I responded quickly.

"What friends? Where they boys?"

"No dad they weren't. You don't know them." I answered before he got the chance to process my answer and realize I was lying.

"So you didn't bring me any money?!" he yelled in my face. I almost threw up because of the strong smell of alcohol.

"NO! I didn't bring money because I wasn't with any guys!" He had tried my patience.

That's when I felt a slap across my face. I had never been hit. Ever. Especially not by a guy. So what gave my father the right to do so? I was beyond frustrated but at the same time I felt the pain. It felt...good. I welcomed the pain and I ran up to my room with tears streaming down my face. I went into the bathroom and went directly to Charlie's tool case. That's when I saw it. It was exactly what I needed. He had bought it for me when I was in middle school. He expected me to use it as a form of threat to those who wouldn't follow along with sex with me. But I refused to do such a thing. So I put it in his tool box knowing he never uses any of these things. So I took it out and held on to it as if it were a porcelain doll. It had to be trated with care. This was going to be my new bestfriend. I was sure that we would get along so well.

Once I got to my room, I locked the door, locked my windows, and shut the shades. I made sure it was impossible for anyone to see me at this moment. I had everything I needed in my small bedroom. I had a towel, a metal box, and my pocket knife. My black, pointed pocket knife.

I was a bit nervous, that much was obvious. I had never done anything like this but if pain felt so good before I could at least try this. So I extended my bare left arm. I took my pocket knife and softly cut myself. To my surprise it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But it was enough to help me. It wasn't deep and it wasn't bleeding much but I had done it. I felt almost proud. So after that I cleaned the knife and put it in the metal box. That's when Edward came into my thoughts. He took up most of my brain. So with him in mind I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Ok so this part was not in my mind originally. It came to me when I was in school and in my class we were assigned to do a study on issues going on within teens today. So when it was time to present, one of my classmates did their report on cutting. I thought that I could incorporate this into this story. Was it a good choice? A bad one? What are you expecting now? One last question, Should there be an EdwardsPOV? Please review and answer atleast one of my many questions. Thank you! :)**


End file.
